


Angel's Savior

by belovedhell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anger, Arguing, Best Friends, Christmas Party, First Meetings, Happy Ending, Human Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Protective Dean, Trans Sam Winchester, Unrelated Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 00:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12829356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedhell/pseuds/belovedhell
Summary: "Why the long face?" his close friend, Castiel, asked as he leaned against the wall. His shoulder bumped with Dean's, playfully.Dean grumbled. "I'd rather be home than be at some stupid party." He admitted as he raised his mug against his lips before downing more whiskey down his throat.





	Angel's Savior

**Author's Note:**

> This story is really, really AU. Nice. I just want to say that I wrote this a while back so the writing style is a tad bit different. I tried to edit and fix it, but it still feels off to me. Anyways, I've been wanting to write a Christmas fic since we're around the corner, and making Sam trans was something that fitted perfectly in this. I like it. Wish there was more of that. Don't think I'll do again any time soon though, since I kept getting the nouns mixed up... Sorry for rambling.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are lovely and appreciated.

Dean wanted to go home. He didn't want to be here any longer than he had to be.

Unfortunately, if Dean left he would never hear the end of it from his brother, Adam. He took a quick sip of his hot chocolate— that he secretly poured whiskey into when no one was looking— and glanced around the Christmas party.

Adam just had to throw a party. He couldn't have the courtesy to tell Dean days before the event. If he did, Dean wouldn't even be there watching happy couples dancing around. Fucking Adam! His little brother was so cunning and sneaky— Dean did raise him to be like him. A little too well, maybe.

"Why the long face?" his close friend, Castiel, asked as he leaned against the wall. His shoulder bumped with Dean's, playfully.

Dean grumbled. "I'd rather be home than be at some stupid party." He admitted as he raised his mug against his lips before downing more whiskey down his throat.  _At least the hot chocolate was something to look forward to_ , Dean thought.

Don't get him wrong. Dean enjoyed having a good time but at the moment he wasn't in the mood. He got dumped three weeks ago and it still wasn't enough of a recovery for him.

Castiel nodded, understanding.

He was currently aware of Dean's situation. Dean had been dating a beautiful girl named Lisa, and Dean fell kind of hard for. However, they broke up after four months due to conflicts, apparently, Dean was reserved and kept his distance when Lisa wanted more.

But Dean just wasn't ready for that kind of commitment... and Lisa felt differently.

"You have to get over her, Dean," Castiel suggested, petting his head like a good puppy. "There's plenty of fish out there," he added.

Dean raised an eyebrow and wondered how many drinks his best friend had had. Nevertheless, Dean's mouth curved upwards because Castiel did his best to comfort him. And it was more than good enough.

Dean sighed and placed his cup on the side table beside him. "I know. I know. It's just... I really thought she was the one, you know? Someone I can hug and kiss every time I see her— Don't fucking laugh!" Dean snapped when Castiel snickered. "But someone I can surprise with flowers, just to see her smile. I mean, I know I was a player when we were in high school—"

Castiel snorted in agreement.

Dean glared at him as he continued, "But I'm twenty six now! Twenty six, Cas... I just want to settle down and have someone by my side. No marriage shit just yet. Like..." Dean stared across the room, then right on cue he saw Adam hugging his girlfriend. "Just like Adam! Hell, he told me that he was ready to settle down. Can you believe that? My little bro is growing up."

"Wow. You're pretty serious—Hey!" Dean punched him in the arm, causing Castiel to both laugh and cough. "Let me rephrase: Quit moping and find another girl. Right here, right now!"

Dean shook his head and then he pushed himself off the wall, suddenly feeling gloomy.

"Nah. I'm just going to go home. I've been here for two hours so Adam won't kill me. See you later, man," with that being said Dean left the party.

He sent a text to his brother saying that he was leaving. Dean didn't want to bother Adam.

Adam was with his friends and girlfriend, probably telling them about his plans for his future since he just graduated from college with a medical degree. Dean was proud of Adam; he was going to be someone better in life, unlike Dean, a simple mechanic with no high school diploma.

Dean suddenly felt out of place when he realized he was surrounded by college graduates, and honestly, it was making him feel worthless.

He dropped out of high school so he could take care of Adam because their parents died in a car accident when they were young. Dean had to grow up fast. And now that Adam was all grown up and ready to face the world... Dean didn't know what to do with his life.

Taking care of his little brother was always his priority.

 _Fuck_. Now Dean was miserable for two things: being dumped and his only family member leaving the nest.

Could this day get any worse?

And it did.

The fucking weather was freezing Dean's ass off; strong wind hit his face as he opened the door.

Dean began to make his way towards the driveway, where his Impala was parked. He could no longer hear the cheesy Christmas music playing in the background, much to Dean's relief.

As Dean reached to his vehicle he heard shouting coming from somewhere behind him.

"How could you do this to me!" someone yelled in a high pitched voice.

Dean twirled his head around, but saw no one in sight. Strange?

As much as Dean wanted to ignore it and drive away, he couldn't. His instincts were telling him to go check it out and see what was the matter. But his fucking head was nagging at him to just forget about it because he had his own problems to deal with.

Cursing, Dean shook his head and spun around, walking back towards the entrance of the house before halting. He focused his surroundings, hoping to hear the noises again. Seconds passed but no shouting came.

"I'm fucking losing my mind," Dean grumbled, turning around, ready to take hasty— then he heard it again.

"Don't! Don't even explain anything to me!" a woman exclaimed.

Dean followed the screams. It led him to the side of the house, and then he took a peek to see what the commotion was all about. Dean caught a glimpse of a tall brunette arguing with someone who appeared to be her boyfriend.

 _Lover spat, maybe?_  Dean wondered as he continued to listen.

"Sam, it's not what it looks like. What you saw—"

 _Sam? That name sounds familiar_ , Dean thought.

"I don't want to hear it, Lucifer! We're over. I never want to see you again," Sam hissed, then turned around trying to leave, but Lucifer— Dean guessed he was the boyfriend— caught her elbow.

"Sam, we're not finished!" Lucifer narrowed his eyes, gripping tightly on her arm.

Sam tried to pry away when Lucifer started to pull her closer. "Let me go! We have nothing to talk about."

Dean didn't like the scene one bit. Usually, he wouldn't intervene because it was a love quarrel, however Dean felt that Sam shouldn't be going through something like that.

This Lucifer-guy was not supposed to lay a hand on her, or any girl for that matter. Who did he think he was?

Growling, Dean strode towards them, ready to give Lucifer a piece of his mind. _I hope I won't regret this later_ , Dean thought.

Sam tried to yank away from Lucifer's hold, yet she couldn't. He had a strong grip on her. This time Sam winced in pain when she felt Lucifer's nails digging into her sweater. "Stop it! You're hurting me," she cried.

Lucifer ignored her and put his arms around Sam, roughly, so she wouldn't get away. When Sam squirmed under his hold, Lucifer tightened his arms in a death grip, like a dangerous snake. "You need to calm down, baby."

"You have fucking ten seconds to let go of her, or else we're going to have a huge problem," Dean said in a solemn tone. Both Lucifer and Sam cocked their heads towards him, not expecting to see Dean.

Sam seemed relieved, while Lucifer glared at the newcomer. He had loosen his arms as he faced Dean.

"This is between me and my girlfriend," Lucifer spat. "Get out of here."

"Ex-girlfriend," Sam added. Then she took the opportunity to escape from Lucifer. Sam ran up to Dean and immediately got behind him, her hands were clutching Dean's sleeves. Dean could feel her fingers shaking, and it wasn't because it was cold. Sam was terrified of Lucifer right now. Dean could see it in her hazel eyes.

Lucifer took a few steps closer, prompting Dean to scoff and say, "Get any closer and you'll see what I'm really capable of." Dean blocked Lucifer's view from seeing Sam, not liking the way he was leering at her. "I suggest you get out of here."

Sam stared in awe at Dean, deeply touched that a stranger came to her rescue, but that didn't mean she wanted him to get hurt.

Lucifer seemed intimidated by Dean, especially with his height and body structure.

Huffing in defeat, Lucifer said, "Whatever. But this isn't over, Sam."

Dean smirked in triumphant as he watched Lucifer walk passed them. He still guarded Sam, making sure Lucifer didn't try anything funny.

Once he was gone, Dean faced Sam and asked, "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" As he got a closer look at Sam's features, Dean realized that she was actually a guy, wearing tremendous amount of makeup to hide his chiseled cheekbones. Suddenly, it clicked to Dean who Sam was: Adam's trans friend. He recalled Adam talking about her.

Sam averted his gaze and shifted his feet, getting ready for a disgusted reaction. "I'm fine," he mumbled. "You can go now. I don't want any trouble."

Dean was taken aback. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. I'm not going to hurt you. And I'm certainly not going to give you shit for who you are. I mean— I've seen attractive women, and let me tell you, you're on the list." He grinned.

Sam cocked her head, mouth parted in disbelief, not believing what she was hearing. "R-Really?" she stammered, a blush forming.

"Cross my heart," Dean did the gesture, "and hope to die."

She chuckled and moved her bangs behind her ears so she could see Dean. Sam paused, then said, "You look familiar? Are you related to Adam by any chance?"

"Yeah. He's my little brother," Dean said.

"Oh wow. You guys look alike," she let out a laugh. Dean liked the way Sam was smiling. "Let me properly introduce myself. I'm Sam Campbell." She extended her hand and then said, "And you must be Dean Winchester."

Dean blinked in confusion. "How did you—"

"Adam talks about you a lot," Sam stated. "He said that you're the best brother he could ever have."

So Adam talked about Dean? He thought it was just him.

He shook her hand; it was bigger than his, yet it was so soft.

Dean couldn't help but fall for her smile, loving the dimples that appeared on her face. Sam was truly beautiful, almost like an _angel_. Dean cleared his throat as he let go of her hand and instead eyed the Christmas lights that were hanging on the roof of the house. It finally occurred to Dean that he was still there, hearing the faint Christmas music echoing around the corner.

Dean suddenly felt good. His gloomy attitude had seemed to fade away— Hell, he even forgot why he was moping earlier. Being with Sam was making him... happy. Dean didn't want this conversation to end.

"I'm sorry we had to meet like this, Dean. How embarrassing actually..." Sam sighed, then shivered from the sudden coldness that washed over her. The thin sweater and skinny jeans she was wearing was not enough to keep her warm.

"Oh shit! You must be freezing— Here." Dean unzipped his leather jacket, revealing a long sleeve shirt underneath. He offered Sam his jacket, who gratefully put it on and thanked Dean.

"Thank you. I must've left my jacket in Lucifer's car..." Sam winced. "I don't think I'm getting that back." There was no doubt in Sam's mind that Lucifer would probably burn it.

Dean snorted upon hearing Lucifer's name. It made his blood boil. Poor Sam... having to suffer from that asshole.

"If you want a ride home now or later on, I can give you a lift," Dean offered.

Sam was pleased. "That would be great. I didn't like the thought of walking home alone in the dark."

As if Dean would ever let that happen. Fuck no.

"How about we go get a drink inside? It's warm and cozy in there." Dean wiggled his eyebrows in a playful manner. Sam nodded, covering her mouth and glancing away to avoid giggling. Dean was basically asking her out for drinks.

They headed back to the front of the house, Dean opened the door for Sam— like a gentleman. The party was still loud and ongoing; it seemed that Adam never noticed the Dean was gone. Good. That meant he never saw the message.

Thank heavens.

Dean wouldn't have to make an excuse as to why he was back at the party.

"Go find a spot and I'll get some hot chocolate. Don't worry, no alcohol," Dean promised.

Sam smiled lovingly, and holy shit, Dean always wanted to see that infectious smile on her. Dean felt little butterflies fluttering in his stomach, which was a first for him. Not even Lisa made him feel like that. It was all new to Dean.

"Sounds like a plan," Sam said, walking towards the couch.

Dean watched her go, his lips quirking upwards because he was so damn gone for her.

"What's with that idiotic look?" Castiel wondered, appearing right next to him. Dean would've freaked out, but at the moment, he didn't care. "Hello? Earth to Dean?"

Dean snapped back to reality when a hand stood in front of his face.

"Huh?"

Castiel gave him a smirk and said, "Someone's pretty happy. Found a girl?" He elbowed Dean's shoulder, eagerly waiting for the scoop.

Dean merely pointed to Sam, who was waiting for him.

Castiel whistled as he saw Sam from far away— which was a mistake since he received a punch on his arm. "Kidding! Jesus!" He rubbed his sore arm with a pout. "You must really like her."

Dean genuinely beamed as he stared at Sam. "She's different from all the other girls I dated in the past, Cas."

Castiel hummed and crossed his arms. "I haven't seen you smile in a long time. I'm happy to see you're not moping around anymore. It was getting depressing."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Gee, thanks."

"Sam's an awesome person," Castiel stated. Before Dean could ask how he knew her, Castiel answered, "My girlfriend is good friends with her. I hear Meg talk about her all the time. Supposedly, Sam does great makeup on her."

"Oh, nice." Dean grabbed two cups of hot chocolate. "Well, wish me luck, Cas."

Dean strode to Sam, whose eyes immediately lit up when she saw him coming. Maybe going to the party wasn't such a bad idea. He did meet Sam. And boy, Dean never wanted to let go of the feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly? How did I do? Was tran!Sam okay?


End file.
